Welcome 10?
by Kenta Genshio
Summary: what happens when time resets itself and 10 comes into the piture of 9 im not good at summaries just read the story rated T for some miner cussing and romance
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

**The awakening of 9**

"_We had such potential such promise, but we squandered are gifts are intelligence. Our blind pursuit of technology only sped us quicker to our doom. Our world is ending but life must go on." _

_Those were the last words that I heard from the old scientist as I watched him create another one of his creations. How strange, that a peace of someone's soul could bring life to an inanimate objects like myself. My name is 10 or so the scientist called me I was created before 9 and the others but I couldn't figure out why? I waited on a shelf above the scientist's desk waiting for the moment 9 awoke from his slumber but I didn't have to what long._

The sun was high in the sky hidden behind the dark clouds above. 9 was still hanging from the last piece of rope that kept him in place while the scientist gave his last piece of soul to the young stitch punk. 10 was walking around exploring the room he was in, whistling as he went. Next thing he heard was of the rope being severed from its hold and the sound of a loud 'THUD' on the wooden desk. He could also hear a sound like a coin of some sort rolling on the ground to a stop.

10 looked out from a corner of a book shelf and 9 wasn't in his normal spot as he used to be. He then started climbing the book shelf and front flipped off the shelf and on to the desk. He hid behind a stack of books and peered out from the corner. He saw 9 laying on the ground and the transmutation devise laying at the end of the desk. He slowly walked up to 9's limp body he shook him one's. 9's optics blinked and 10 hurried to a dark corner to not be seen by 9.

9 looked around the room as he drug himself to his feet. The devise was only a few feet in front of him he tried walking for the first time. He stumble on his feet but got back up and tried again, but this time he walked like any of the stitch punks would have of for there first time.

"_I can't believe how fast we can learn how to walk and run in only a matter of seconds the power of a soul must be very powerful." _10 thought in his mind as he watched 9 pick up the devise.

"That's a very powerful devise you know?" 9 turned startled from the new voice that came from behind him.

"k-keep it safe you must keep it safe." 10 stuttered as he came out of the shadows. 9 was seemed as if he was about to run for his life but he couldn't move. To frightened to run away.

"It's ok…. I'm not here to hurt you… ummm….m-my name is 10." 9 then put the devise in his body like pocket and zipped himself up. He look at 10 and then to the window.

When 9 tried to speak he couldn't muster a sound but he mouthed some words to 10. _I can't speak. _10 thought for a sec and examined his words.

"You can't speak?" 10 answered. 9 nodded his head meaning yes.

"Here follow me…" 10 ordered. "I might know some one who can help you.

They both jumped down off the desk and headed out of the room and down the stairs. As they descended down to the last pair of steps 10 went to a corner filled with ruble and dug for a few seconds and got out what looked to be two spears with black tipped blades and some copper wire to hold them together with the rest of the staff. "Will need these." He said as he gave one to 9.

"Ok lets go." 10 exclaimed as he ran down the last few steps with 9 in tow they headed down the street they had descended upon when 9 stopped to look in a rusty old red car. What he saw startled him a bit he stumbled back as he saw two more dead humans. "9...this way!" 10 yelled back to the frightened stitch punk. 9 ran to catch up with 10 skillfully scouting out the area.

They walked a little ways around another block and stopped as they hear creaking metal and a light over a hill. "Over there." 10 said as he pointed to a peace of debris. "Will use that as cover come on!" They ran for the peace of metal protruding out of the ground and hid behind it. 10 looked through the one of the many holes it had. "Wait don't do any thing yet…." To late 'TANK' 'THUD' was all that was heard as 9 had waked the mysterious guest.

"Huh…huh." the old stitch punk sat up and fixed his so called hat. 9 peered out and then hid as 2 looked at him. "Wait I'm a friend." 2 said. 9 then peered out again and so did 10 on the other side.

"Oh 2 it's you sorry we didn't know it was you" 10 looked at 9 with anger. 9 looked back and mouthed the word _sorry_. 9 went over to 2 and helped him up to his feet.

"Oh and who might this be." 2 said as he examined 9.

"This is 9 he just awoke but he couldn't speak so I was going to bring him to you ca-can you help him?" they stood there for a while as 2 gathered his thoughts.

"I might have a voice box some were…. here follow me." as they began there search for a voice box 9 looked around the many pictures and junks that were scattered all over the place.

"You might be wondering what happened her huh? 9" 9 nodded in response "Well from what the scientist told me a war had been running a muck here. I never went out side the safety of the house….T-this is the first time I've ever been out in the emptiness before." 10 sighed as he finished he's statement he looked down at the ground as if in deep thought.

_I really wonder what 10 went through did he ever see what was going on out side? It must have been hard on him. _9 thought as he dug through scrapes of paper and what not.

10 still looking at the floor and thought of what might have happened here. He wondered why he was created and what he was suppose to do.

_Oh creator what must I do in this world is there a perpuse why I'm here please give me a sign. I-I don't know what to do. _

"_Of course you don't." _10 jumped startled as he heared the voice in his head.

"_I'm happy to see that my creations have lived as long as they have… 10 you are a very special_ _creation you were meant to help 9 in his travels and to protect the future of the rest of your friends take care 10 and good luck" _

"10...10! Are you alright?" 9 was shakeing 10 seeming to still be lost in thought.

"W-what…"

"You blacked out back there are you ok? Is there something wrong?"

"I-I'm alright just had a crazy vision. It's ok I'm find really. Ummm wait you-you can talk?…."

"Yep you must have been out for some time. 2 found a voice box for me while you were mumbling to your self. I thought you might be thinking over things so I left you be. Are you feeling alright know?"

"Ya I'm fine… lets get to the cathedral will go there with 2 he knows the way better then I do out here."

"Ok… he's over there lets catch up with him."

"R-right." they started heading to 2's wagon type contraption. Before they reached 2's position. 10 looked back to the scientist's building as he looked at the building the sun was setting behind him in a shade of orange and red and as red was about to turn he could her a rour in the distance.

"It's comeing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The beast **

10's eyes widened as he could feel the earth shake under his feet. He turned and ran to catch up to his friends and warn them about the beast. He kept his pace and turned the corner. As he did what happened next was to fast for even him to see. One second he was running and the next he was in the air flying back. He flew through about 3 walls before he stopped.

"AAAAAAHH!" he screamed in pain as his arm was deeply wounded by the beast. His cloth was practically torn off by the beast's claw. 10 breathed heavily from the pain he struggled to stand he could hear the beast approaching fast!

"_Dam it! T-this wound hurts. I-I can barely move. T-the pain is to much but I have to get out of here. That thing will finish me of then go after 2 a-and 9 I can't let that happen." _

10 thought of all the things that he might be able to do to save his life and the life of his friend's. He remembered what the scientist told him about the rock that made the blade of double bladed sword he was holding. He remembered what powers it had and what it could do. It was made out of pure Obsidian a very powerful rock that can be mentally changed in to the users own image of the rock the scientist made it in to a very sharp blade that couldn't brake or turn dull.

He looked at the black crystal like blade and closed his optics he visualized the rock in his mind and changed it what looked to be an arm. He opened his eyes and the blade had disappeared. He gasped and jumped he wondered were it could have gone.

He suddenly remembered what he imaged it as. "An arm." he whispered. He also noticed that the pain in his arm had gone away. He looked as his left arm with amazement as his arm was colored in sleek black crystal. He smirked and turned to the beast who had finally climbed the building.

"Come on kitty-kitty." 10 smirked all the while. He new exactly what he was going to do.

"Come on give it your best shot." The beast snarled and lifted his razor sharp claws and swung at 10. In a blink if an eye the beast's claw was shattered and destroyed by a wall of Obsidian. 10 didn't even move from his position. He wasn't even affected by the heavy blow let alone moved from his standing position. He stood in amusement as the beast stared at his now shattered claw.

10's arm went from shield to a long blade in seconds. The beast swung again but this time 10 ducked again and again the beast tried to crush or chomp on him without his other claw he was slower then ever.

The beast tried lunging forward with his claw to try to catch him but fell to the ground and grinded to a stop. 10 jumped as the beast bashed in to the wall behind 10. He then took his so called bladed hand and stabbed it through the cat's skull and ran with his blade slicing through the beast right down the middle. Two half's were all that was left of the cat beast.

"10!…10! Are you there pal?" 9 called out standing at the bottom of the building looking at the gaping hole in the side of the building.

"Ya…I'm here!" 10 yelled back as he waved over the side of the building. 10 jumped down from the 3 floor of the build and landed perfectly. He was walking over to 9 when his vision began to blur.

"_W-what's happening? It feels as if all my strength is gone. I-It hurts!" _10 fell to the ground unconscious.

"10!" 9 ran over to 10 with 2 coming around the corner.

"9 have you found h-….Oh my… w-what happened!" 2 asked in horror of seeing 10's body lying on the ground seeming lifeless.

9 rolled him on to his back to see if he was still alive. 10 was breathing heavily his arm was ones again back to normal with all of the cloth on his arm ripped off. The gears and sparks could be seen flashing out of his wounds.

"What happened to him?" 9 asked in disbelief as he stared at his wound.

"I've seen scars like this before not on 10 but 7. She had a big scar on her back I patched it up with another cloth I found. He must have been attacked by the beast."

"The beast? What's the beast?" he asked as he tied 10 wound with a peace of old paper.

"It was a machine built for destruction. He must have been attacked by it while we were heading back to the Cathedral. Hmm…lets get him back quickly we need to treat his wounds.

"Huh… right." 9 said as he nodded his head in response

"_W-were am I." _10 asked as he flouted in darkness.

"_A-am I dead. Huh…what's that." _he said as he looked at a light in the distance.

"_Huh… I never thought I'd die that fast w-wait! Wait the heck! What's happening!" _

The light surrounded him he found him self looking through what seemed to be someone's eyes.

"_Who are they?" _he asked as he saw a group of people waving good bye to him or at least the person he was looking through. The image was then blurred and he opened his optic's as he was back in 2's work shop.

"_Must have been another vision or flash back. But who were those people. 'Aaahh' My head hurts and I feel like I was hit by a rhino." _he thought as he sat up in the make shift bed. He looked around the room and also heard laughter that was getting closer to the workshop. They walked in most likely checking up on 10.

"Oh…hay 2 he's awake. How u feeling pal you alright you were out for about two days already. Do you remember what happened before you were knocked out?"

"I remember…I was fighting the beast. Aaahh. I don't feel so good." 10 said as he put his hand to his head to try to stop it from spinning.

"Did you say two day's? I must have used up a lot of strength to be out for two whole days.

"We thought you weren't going to wake up." another stitch punk said as he came in to the room. His left eye was covered by a metal plating he also had a pack full of equipment matches, grappling hook, and some metal arrows.

"You must be 5 correct?" 10 asked as 5 nodded in response

"2 has told me a lot about you 5 and a lot about the rest of the group are the rest here? I mean is 1,3,4,6,7,and 8 are they all here?"

"W-well not exactly… umm… you see what I now is that 3,4,and 7 all left we don't know if there alive at all. But we all hope they survived out in the emptiness besides 1 and 8 any way." 5 said as he walked up to 10 and checked on his wound. 10's arm was patched up by a new set of cloth.

"Thank you." 10 said as he stood to his feet and grabbed his double blades and started heading out of the shop.

"Wait what are you doing you have to rest your still not ready to walk or anything for that matter 10!….10!" He was gone.

"What was all that about?"

"Leave him be the pathetic creature can die out there for all I care your lucky I allowed him to stay here while he recovered!" 1 was right behind them looking at the path he took out of the cathedral his eyes narrow as ever.

"Leave him be he made his own choice I was going to throw him out of this place any way he shouldn't be here he was never suppose to be alive or created. He is a failed project a useless pawn!" he said in anger.

"Y-you know something….What do you know! What do you know about 10 and his past!" he said as he raised the double bladed staff to ones neck trying to persuade 1 to tell what he knows about one.9 had rage in his eyes he always hated one ever since they got here 1 is an ignorant stitch punk with no bravery at all.

Before 9 could go any farther with his actions another blade came between 9's blade and 1 neck. 8 smirked at 9 intimidating him to back off. 9 lifted his blade and ran to the door way that 10 had ran through.

"_Were could he have gone. Oh…come on 9 think like 10 if I was interested in finding out why I was created were would I go…huh! I know." _9 thought as he ran through the emptiness. He was heading back to the room were he had first met 10 and were he first awoke.

"10!….10!….are you here pal?" he called as he entered the scientist's room. He looked around and noticed a book that was placed at the desk and a page was flipped. 9 climbed the desk, but as he reached the top his grip was lost and he was falling to the ground.

"AAAHHH!." he screamed as he fell but he stopped in mid air and was hanging by another persons arm.

"10!" he exclaimed happily and relieved. 10 pulled 9 up on to the desk and went back to the book he was looking at.

"10 what are you doing here and what are you looking at?" 9 walked up to the book and saw pictures covering each page. There were pictures of creatures did not know about he studied them.

"These pictures mean a lot to me." 10 said with a smile. 10 traced of one of the pictures with his hand it was a purple cat like creature she looked to be a female.

"Who is she?" 9 asked as he studied the rest of the pictures.

"Her name is Blaze or at least that's what I can remember. I… I can't remember a lot of stuff but all I know is that these people are attached to my past and I'm trying to peace it back together." He said as he stood from his position. There was another creature standing behind Blaze. It looked to be a male and his arms were hold her waste they seemed to be in love.

"Who is he?" 9 said as 10 started to walk of. 10 turned around.

"His name is Silver and I'm sure of it he is very close to me but I still don't know why?" 10 clutched his head as painful pulses coursed through his head. 10 fainted on the ground.

"10!…10! Can you hear me get up hello?" 9 was felt alone fearing that his friend was injured. He picked his body up and slowly started to make his way back to the cathedril.

**:P Thought I was gone huh…. Sorry it's been a while since I updated I'm trying to keep this on a down low from my parents well hope you enjoyed this chapter I might not update till Christmas SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**READ THIS FIRST**_

_**è**__**Hi every one sorry its been a while or may not but any way this is chapter 3 and I'm still working under secrecy from my parents so still hard to right when there around. Good thing I keep all this on my I Pod lol. Well I hope you all liked the story so far I know I said I would make chapters longer but didn't have a lot of time to do so cuz of parents so ya you get the picture. Well I will see you guys next time :P **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Machine **_

_9 picked up 10's body and started for the cathedral he hoped to get back before night set in but carrying a heavy stitch punks body was a lot harder than expected. He walked through the emptiness. He was getting tired by the second._

"_2 wasn't this heavy when I helped him up. It's like I'm carrying a big peace of metal."_ 9 said in his mind as he slowly walked along the path. Something caught his eye it was a roller skate it was perfect for carrying 10. 9 set 10's seemingly lifeless body down and hurried over to the skate he rolled it over to 10 and slipped him in to the shoe he then used the laces as a rope and pulled him along. He reached the cathedral in half the time and a good thing two it had become dark outside.

"Finally…huh.." He said breathlessly walking through the door.

"9! Your back" 2 called from the so called work shop. He rushed over to 9 and noticed 10's limp body in the roller skate.

"Oh dear what happened to him?" he said as he helped 9 lug him out of the skate.

"I not sure he clutched his head and fell to the ground I'm not sure what's wrong with him so I brought him back here." 

"This is very strange a stitch punk just doesn't fall to the ground like that." 2 snapped his fingers as he said that. He studied 10's condition.

"It seems he head some sort of memory lapse. Lets get him inside the shop will have to hope that he walks up later on." And with that they lifted his body and took him back to the make shift bed in the work shop.

"_Huh…w…were am I. Am I dead. Who am I or what am I." 10 is falling while surrounded by darkness. Another voice joins in._

"_**Silver …Silver…Silver…Silver… Silver."**__ The new voice repeats and repeats getting louder and louder._

"_Who are you what do you want! Stop! STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" 10 frantically yelled to try to stop the voices. They wouldn't leave._

"10...! 10!" A new voice called. 10 abruptly sat up in the make shift bed his optics wide with fear. He looked around and he realized he was back in the work shop he could remember who he was and everything that happened.

"10 a…are you alright? You were screaming so we came to check on you are you alright?" 9 asked with a worried expression. 10 scanned the room and noticed 1,2,5,6, and 8 were in the room as well. His optics contracted and he came back to his senses.

"W…what happened to me?" 10 asked as he rubbed his head from the pain.

"We are not very sure what caused you to go unconscious but from what I can muster you had some sort of memory lapse. You were out for over 7 hours to be exact 7 hours 20 minutes and 32 seconds."

"Hmm_ looks like some of the scientists brains were given to some of these stitch punks." _10 thought in his mind as he set his legs hanging off of the bed.

"I wouldn't try moving to much 10 your wounds have not healed yet. You must rest or else you'll open your wounds." 10 didn't listen to 2 and steadily stood of the bed seeming to feel no pain at all. Everyone knew that he was in pain but he wouldn't show it.

"You should really listen to 2. He might be a little assertive, but he's very wise and smart." 10 stopped in his tracks unfamiliar with the new voice it sounded to be female he turned and looked to the white stitch punk she had a bird skull as a helmet and a few feathers. She had a scare on her back that took away part of her number. She was small and frail, but it was easy to see she had a heart of steal she looked to be stronger then the rest.

"Hmm you must be 7 correct?" 10 asked as he examined her figure.

"Yes that's me and has any one told you it's not polite to stare." 7 said noticing his stare. He reverted his eyes and began walking away.

"Hay wait didn't you hear me you need to rest." 7 said as he disappearing in to the emptiness.

"Oh just perfect now I'm going to have to watch over him." she spoke aloud and ran after 10. She caught up with 10 and walked behind him. She also took the time to examine his features as well. He had gone through a lot from what she could see. His shoulders were threaded multiple times by different threads reds greens and blues. He was practically covered in rainbows, but the new threads that held them together was the one that she had on her back. A brownish red thread that was gently threaded by 2 himself. They walked in silence through the emptiness 7 could not bare the silence.

"So… were exactly are we going?" 7 asked walking beside him.

"I'm not sure actually…" He said scratching his head nervously.

"You do know there watching us right!" 7 said nervously noticing all the red eyes lurking in the shadows.

"Yep I've noticed for some time now." 10 said not a care in the world. He wasn't worried at all he just kept walking along.

"The one thing I don't get is why are you fallowing me?" 10 asked curiously looking at her with a smirk his hands folded behind his head. She looked at him confused he seemed hopeful no fear at all. The beasts were closing in on them closing all escape routes they might look like dumb machines but these things were smart.

"10 we have to get out of here HUH….Hay what are you doing!" she said as he scoped her up in his arms bridal style 

"Put me down!" she ordered she struggled to get free from his grip.

"I said let me go!" she screamed again.

"If you want to get out of this alive I advise you to stop struggling." She stopped and looked at him he was well alert and ready to fight. His arms held her tightly signaling he wasn't just going to leave her there. He was willing to fight to survive. She looked again what she could make out was he had fire in his eyes and a rage that could kill a thousand beast.

"Well now look who's staring. Well what do you say do you want to get out alive?" She looked towards the horizon the beast were starting to sprint towards them and closing fast.

"We have about ten seconds." he said with a sigh.

"Yes." she said

"Then hang on." she griped his shoulder firmly. He started sprinting towards the beast full speed. He was a lot faster than most of the stitch punks and no one knew why. As they got closer and closer 7 closed her optics to scared to look. She may be tough, but she hasn't gone up against 9 all at one's. All that she could make out of the fight was screams of the beast and metal turning and being bent or shattered. The sounds subsided and 7 opened her optics they were a lot higher off the ground then usual she looked down and saw a pile of metal and cat bones laying the floor every one of them were offline. 10 stood at the top of the pile without a scratch. 

7 was surprised to see the he made it out alive, but something caught her optics a purple glow came from near where 10's arm was supporting her so she wouldn't fall. His arm was completely covered in a dark crystal. 

"Can I ask you something?" 7 asked as they continued walking on their path. 

"Hmm… I'm sure you're wondering about what happened to my arm and why it's crystal?" Because she is a rag doll or stitch punk you can't really see her blush, but considering her reaction you could tell she was probably blushing. 7 took a few steps back finding herself staring again.

"Ya b…but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine with me." She said nervously. 

**(OK JUST TO SAY ONE THING NO! THEY ARE NOT IN LOVE. 7 IS STILL GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH 9)**

"My arm was injured in a battle with the beast and I used the obsidian blade from my staff to heal it or at least protect it for a while so I could fight of the beast. The obsidian blade can transform in to whatever the user decides. I haven't figured out all its secrets, but some say it's a gift and some say it's a curse."

"Hmm that must be 1 talking huh…?" She said with a smile. She knew the one person who would say it was a curse no one else would say that, but 1.

"Isn't it obvious…?" He returned the friendly smile. They walked for some time now and were too caught up in talking to know where they were going. That was their first mistake as they kept walking they headed in to a large structure. Inside there was some old robots and poison gas

"Hmm… so that's how you met 9…huh!…" 7 exclaimed as she finally looked around they were in the base of the machines. She stopped in her tracks while 10 kept walking.

"Hmm… are you scared?" 10 said mischievously. 7 turned around to look if anything was fallowing them. She turned back towards 10 she gasped he was gone. Her optics contracted fear lingered around her she was scared more scared than ever. She heard and evil laugh from inside the room.

"Ok 10 cut it out this isn't funny….!" she was terrified. She tripped and fell backwards her blade. Slide to a halt it then disappeared in to the darkness of the room. She heard the laugh again and the sounds of a snake?

"10 please stop this isn't funny…" she started to back away from the mysterious snake like sound. In a blink of an eye a pair of metal hands grabbed her by the waist and the mouth pulling her in to the darkness. She closed her optics to afraid to see what was going to happen next.

"7...? 7... Are you ok?" She opened her optics.

"YOU ASS! WHY DID YOU DO THA…?" Her lips were covered by a metal hand ones more.

"SHHHH… quiet! Don't you hear that?" He said whispering as he talked. Everything went silent and then again another evil laugh and a hissing sound.

"What is that?" 7 asked whispering so to not give away their position. 10 knew exactly what it was. He dreaded the day it would ones more find him.

"Well I don't really have a name for him yet, but you can call him a snake beast. This creature has been hunting me down for some time now. Looks like a snake but half of it is machine." The snake beast slithered around searching for them.

"Where did it come from exactly?" she said being very alert of her surroundings knowing a snake could strike from any were.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked still searching for the glowing red eyes of the beast. She nodded she had been wondering where all of these things originated from.

"Ok then fallow me." He said quietly running over to the hole in the wall. Oil ran down to the end of the tunnel and a light could be seen down there daylight or at least the light of a way out.

"Stay right behind me you understand?" She nodded ones more and they slide down the tunnel. 10 stood as he reached the bottom 7 skillfully fallowing his lead. The sound of a snake could be heard again but this time it was coming down the tunnel. Ones more a hand reached out to 7 and tugged her along only this time she fallowed.

"Will have to make this quick then we have to get out of here you understand?" 10 was serious about this knowing what horror that the snake beast could bring. 7 nodded.

"Ok." They both ran over to a pile of metal the room was covered in pieces of metal scattered everywhere. They climbed and climbed as they reached the top they saw another machine. 7 was ready to run but then she saw it was offline.

"S…so that's the machine huh…?" Dumbfounded by the mass in front of her.

"Yes that's the machine and figuring that the snake beast is here he might try to awaken it with his own soul."

"Should we try to stop him?" 7 asked thinking of what might happen if this thing was alive. 

"No not here not know we can't fight the snake beast in his state right know he is stronger than any other creature I've ever faced. When he turns in to the machine he will be weaker attached to the wall but he will make more machines to do his bidding." The snake beast was getting closer to them so 10 ones more grabbed 7 and ran to the open skylight in the room. It was a very long way to the ground but they had to do it or be killed by the beast. 10 jumped skillfully down the platforms with 7 right behind him.

They were running back to the cathedral when 10 stopped and looked back the engines turned within the machines base.

"So it begins!" 

**Oops forgot to put this here lol umm havent really said this yet but It would really be nice to see more reviews from some of you so if you can review these chapters please and give me any feed back on spelling and all. THANKS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry my dear fans for not finishing my 9 story well. This will change of as today I will write the rest of my story. LOLOL next chapter will be up soon.**

Chapter 4

So It Begins

10 and 7 ran for their lives from the machines base.

"Wait why exactly are we running. Aren't we far enough by now?" 7 hollered back to 10 who steadily breathed to calm him. His pace sped up and he was in front of 7.

"Jump on my back your too slow." She gave him a glare.

"What are you saying huh?" She screamed, taking it as an insult.

"It's not like that; I'm just worried about getting caught by them." He pointed back to the several cat beasts coming after them. 7s eyes went wide and she jumped on 10s back as instructed. The beast closed in with a legion of mini spider bots. He started sprinting as fast as he could. 7 looked in horror as 10s fabric started to rip of his legs, but astonished as he's legs turned to a metallic black with red streaks outlining his kneecaps his speed increased with each step.

"Hang on this is going to be a little harder than expected." He said. 10 gripped 7 legs supporting her while trying to keep up his speed. The cat beasts were on top of the cavern walls getting a lead on the two. They jumped down in to the cavern trying to cut them off. 10 charged forward he jumped in to the air and with one strong kick he smashed straight through the cat beast skull. He landed and recovered himself and started running again.

"There's to many of them will never make it!" She screamed as more beast jumped in to the caver and again 10 jumped in the air and smashed through the beast, this time breaking through the metal spine of one and the head of another. He looked hesitantly around him as he looked for a way out. He saw the remains of a destroyed human bunker and headed straight for it. 7 closed her eyes as they approached the cave and the beast lunged for them. A loud crash and creaking of metal was all that could be heard. The room was filled with dust.

7 coughed and stood and tried to focus on where she was, more to the fact she was trembling. She was scared and she couldn't see a thing.

"10! You out there!" She yelled her voice echoed through the big cave. She looked around frantically. Her optics stopped on a single spot, were a light shown. She looked closer to find a group of stitch punks grouped together around the light.

"9!" She yelled and started sprinting towards them.

"7! You're alive! Where have you been?" 2 said as they walked up to her. 9 on the other hand, was met with a tight hug from 7. He stood shocked, but realized she was trembling and held her tight to try to calm her.

"Wait where's 10? 7 stepped back and tried to remember what happened.

"I don't know, we got separated when the beast attacked us." She said started speaking fast and was in a panic.

"Settle down 7; just tell us what happened when you got in to the cave ok?" 9 asked. She calmed herself down and explained what happened.

"The ridiculous fool, well good riddance to him, he was a useless pawn anyhow." 1 said bluntly. 7 gave him a glare he only gave a grunt and looked away.

"Well were definitely not searching back there." He said pointing to the wall of stuck mini spiders and beast. They slowly walk to the cathedral the machines seemed to be distracted for the moment.

**Meanwhile in the emptiness**

10 ran frantically. Through the emptiness with his body wrapped in the remainder of the cloth on his body he ran in to a broken building and sat in a corner. He looked at his body. He was covered in what seemed to be armor. A pure black red armor with gray streaks going through his chest was all he saw.

"What is this? W…what am, am I one of them?" He looked as his hands and ripped off the cloth on his face to find his optics were fake and his head was triangular. His head was smoothed while the back of his head jutted out with spikes in the back of his head. His eyes glowed blue. He sighed.

"Well if I was one of them I guess I would be attacking them by now, now wouldn't I. I should probably head back to the first room maybe I can find something there." He spoke to himself. "Wow… I really need to stop talking to myself." He stood up and reached behind his back pulling out his obsidian blade. He sprinted off in the direction of the scientist lab and like his previous words 'So It Begins'.

**Ok settle down everyone I know this chapter is shorter than the others but cut me some slack I haven't worked on this story in over 3 months or so. Don't worry I'll get my train of thought back soon lol.**


End file.
